


Black and White

by Lvilv



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Suicide, Witches, revival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: Когда Чёрный Чай была маленькой, родители часто читали ей сказки, в которых бесстрашные герои одерживают победу над коварными демонами. Тогда мир казался очень простым: в нём было только белое и чёрное – люди и демоны.
Relationships: Black Tea/Milk (Food Fantasy)





	Black and White

Когда Чёрный Чай была маленькой, родители часто читали ей сказки, в которых бесстрашные герои одерживают победу над коварными демонами. Тогда мир казался очень простым: в нём было только белое и чёрное — люди и демоны.

Когда Чёрный Чай стала старше, она начала тренироваться в стрельбе. Изо дня в день цель её оставалась неизменной: она должна была стать воином, который способен защитить королевство и королевскую семью. Чтобы стать хорошим солдатом, ей недостаточно было просто хорошо стрелять, она должна была способно справиться с настоящим демоном, который во много раз сильнее обычных людей, да и к тому же может использовать магию. Она просыпалась рано, когда солнца ещё не было видно на небе, и ложилась, когда оно уже давно как скрылось за горизонтом. На руках с каждым днём становилось всё больше шрамов и мозолей, часто руки сводило судорогой, но она продолжала тренироваться.

Ближе к зиме и до самой весны количество тренировок сильно уменьшалось. Некоторые уезжали к семьям на праздники, кто-то посвящал всё свободное время отдыху, кто-то использовал время на теоретическую подготовку. Чёрный Чай была из последних.

Девушка глянула в окно: с самого утра лил дождь и идти куда-то несильно хотелось, но переборов желание остаться в комнате, она собрала с полок уже прочитанные книги и, накинув на плечи плащ, покинула комнату.

Подняв ворот плаща, Чай отправилась выше по улице к библиотеке. Людей в Верхнем городе было, как и всегда, много: учитывая, что здесь, в отличие от Нижнего города, большинство лавок находились не под открытым небом, а в отдельных зданиях, количество покупателей в этом районе всегда было достаточно большим. Где-то вдали гремел молот кузнеца, кующего новую партию оружия для отправки армии, где-то за стёклами висели красочные плакаты с рекламой новых очередной книги рассказывающей о любви демона и человека. Большинство людей здесь ощущали себя далёкими от всех этих войн и максимум пользы, который они могли принести армии — исправно платить все налоги. Королевство по большей части закрывало глаза на подобные мысли населения: какая разница, если все эти люди всё равно будут ходить каждое воскресенье в храм?

Чем ближе Чай подходила к месту своего назначения, тем более было заметно, насколько велика Королевская библиотека по сравнению с остальными зданиями города — казалось, что все три её шпиля уходят в самые облака. Каждая башня была обвита множеством растений, как настоящих, так и каменных. Прошмыгнув между приоткрытыми створками массивной двери, девушка оказалась в просторном зале, заполненном шкафами.

Она быстрым шагом подошла к небольшому столику у входа, оставляя за собой след из дождевой воды, скатывающейся с плаща на пол. Девушка в форменной одежде приветливо ей улыбнулась. Быстрым движением Чай выложила все книги из сумки, дожидаясь, когда девушка перед ней запишет все возвращённые ей книги.

— Вы так быстро всё прочитали. Хотя, чего ещё можно ожидать от дочери рыцарского рода. — Девушка усмехнулась и заправила прядь светлых волос за ухо. — К слову, передайте мои поздравления Вашему отцу, когда увидите его, не каждому выпадает честь командовать армией на границе.

— Да, конечно. — Чай неуверенно качнула головой. Она не особо любила обсуждать своих родителей. По большей части потому, что чувствовала некоторую обиду, из-за того, что все её заслуги оправдывались её происхождением.

Она прошла дальше по залу и, поднявшись не несколько этажей в верх по винтовой лестнице, остановилась у полок с книгами о демонах. Всё это могло помочь ей через несколько лет, когда она отправится на границу. Единственные книги, которые она не любила изучать — слишком сложные для понимания человеком книги по демонической магии. Проблема была даже не в их сложности, а в том, насколько сложно это было представить, ведь даже в столице, где Чёрный Чай провела почти всю свою жизнь, маги встречались очень редко, а сам процесс колдовства заставали в своей жизни хоть раз только счастливцы.

Собрав довольно приличную стопку книг, Чёрный Чай собиралась уже отправиться в читальный зал, как с одной из полок выпало около пяти книг, из-за чего она чуть не выронила те, что были у неё в руках.

— Придурок, что ты творишь? Мы вообще-то в общественном месте, — послышался голос с той стороны шкафа, после послышался удар книги обо что-то. Из-за шкафа показался юноша в тёмной одежде с волосами, завязанными в хвост, — Извините, мы Вам не помешали? Это не Ваши книги?

Юноша качнул головой указывая не те книги, что упали на пол со шкафа. Дождавшись отрицательного ответа, он махнул рукой и все книги сами собой поднялись в воздух и встали на свои места на полки.

— Ещё раз извините, что напугали, — юноша слегка поклонился и собирался уже уйти, как из-за того же шкафа показалась человек, с которым он до этого разговаривал.

— Мы в общественном месте — не буянь, придурок. Мы в общественном месте — не ругайся, придурок, — произносил второй облокотившись на шкаф и передразнивая интонации первого, — А сам колдует направо и налево.

— Закрой рот, будь так добр. — С полки слетела книга и полетела в голову, недавно появившегося парня.

— Ха, второй раз это не сработает! — Резким движением отскочил в сторону и убежал в неизвестном направлении. Книга встала обратно на полку, и первый юноша побежал следом.

Чёрный Чай недоумённо смотрела в их сторону несколько секунд, после чего направилась в книжный зал, где просидела до вечера, периодически записывая что-то в свою тетрадь. Дождь за это время так и не стих. Вернувшись домой, она сразу же завалилась спать, надеясь, что завтра погода будет лучше и она сможет потренироваться.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев, наступила весна, и тренировки на улице вновь стали привычным занятием. Время от времени на тренировочные поля заглядывали жрецы из местного храма: чаще всего не из-за какой-то доброты или желания помочь, а лишь в целях отработки навыков лечения.

— Эй, Чай, я конечно понимаю, что тренировки очень важны, но сходи к жрецам. В таком состоянии от тебя будет мало пользы на поле битвы, — сказал кто-то из тех, кто также часто тренировался здесь, и с кем Чай, вероятно, иногда перебрасывалась парой слов.

Нехотя, она всё же убрала оружие и опасливо подошла к нескольким жрецам, расположившимся под большим деревом недалеко от тренировочного поля. Помимо жрецов там были ещё и другие воины, но отличить первых от вторых было несложно: на фоне вспотевших и вымотанных солдат, часто в тяжёлых доспехах, жрецы сильно выделялись. Все они были в почти одинаковой белой одежде, верхние светлые слои одежд струились по нижним, которые были немного темнее, волосы многих были собраны в высокие причёски или убраны заколками.

Чёрный Чай немного переминалась с ноги на ногу, но так и не решилась подойти. Действительно ли ей нужна помощь? У неё немного болят руки, всего-то: такое часто бывает, когда достаточно долго не тренировался. И вообще, что ей сказать? Наверное, лучше будет вернуться к тренировкам. Она уже развернулась и собиралась уйти, когда кто-то взял её за руку.

— Тебя тоже нужно подлатать? — спросила девушка, смотря на Чай снизу в верх. Одежда её ничем не отличалась от одежд других жрецов, а её белые волосы были убраны в две кос. Жрица не отводила взгляда от лица Чёрного Чая и ожидала ответа, на секунду Чаю даже показалось, что если она сейчас откажет, то девушка сильно расстроится.

Она неуверенно качнула головой, и жрица, подхватив ей под руку, повела под обратную сторону дерева, откуда было видно реку и где было меньше народу.

— Я Молоко. А ты? — жрица доставала из своей сумки несколько непонятных склянок, от которых исходил сильный запах трав. Последний раз такой запах Чай чувствовала, когда, будучи ребёнком, она упала с дерева и родители позвали местного лекаря, чтобы тот осмотрел её раны.

— Чёрный Чай, — сказала девушка, стараясь не смотреть на жрицу. Отчего-то ей было немного стыдно за то, что она поранилась, и теперь Молоку приходилось её лечить.

— Приятно познакомиться. — Девушка быстро улыбнулась и притянула руки Чёрного Чая ближе, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. — Вероятно, так будет лучше. Ты только не волнуйся и не дёргайся.

Чай с недоумением посмотрела на Молоко, которая взяла её руки в свои и, закрыв глаза, стала произносить каике-то слова на непонятном ей языке. Губы жрицы еле шевелились, а слова, которые она произносила были настолько тихими, что даже тихое журчание реки заглушало их. Спустя несколько секунд от рук Молока стал исходить слабый белый свет и лёгкое тепло. Возникшее где-то в глубине сердца волнение быстро улеглось — стало так тепло и спокойно, будто и не было никаких войн, демонов, смертей. Всё это было будто где-то очень далеко, а здесь и сейчас было только это тепло, похожее на то, когда Чай маленькой накрывалась одеялом почти с головой и слушала сказки, которые ей рассказывали родители. Медленно она провалилась в сон, позабыв о всех тренировках и волнениях.

Когда Чёрный Чай проснулась, небо уже стало оранжево-синим. Людей на тренировочной площадке стало значительно меньше, в окнах домов вдали уже загорались огни.

— Ох, ты проснулась? — спросила Молоко, привставая с травы и потягиваясь — видимо, она тоже заснула. Жрица смущённо отвела взгляд в сторону, — Прости, я кажется намудрила с заклинанием и усыпила тебя. Даже травами не смогла разбудить. Прости. Но зато руки почти как новенькие. Это, наверное, не очень хорошо звучало, да? Ещё раз прости, что сорвала твои тренировки.

Чай потёрла слипающиеся после долго сна глаза и взглянула на свои руки: они и правда были как новенькие. Жрица тем временем встала, отряхивая свои одежды от травы и земли.

— Спасибо, — сказала Чёрный Чай, улыбнувшись. Она не очень часто общалась с другими на тренировочном поле и иногда была довольно резко из-за того, что не совсем понимала, что нужно сказать. Можно сказать, что она привыкла к чётким формулировкам и приказному тону, но сейчас она совершенно точно должна была поблагодарить эту жрицу и… может, она и дальше сможет залечивать ей раны, и тогда Чай сможет больше тренироваться.

— Тебе не стоит благодарить, — тихо ответила Молоко и смущённо стала проверять свою сумку с лекарствами, — Только не говори остальным, что я использовала магию. Многие не очень доверяют мне в этом плане, сама уже понимаешь почему. Так что мне могут сделать выговор, если узнают, что я использовала не только лекарства. В общем, уже довольно темно — пойдём в город?

Пока они шли, Чай не особо что-то спрашивала, в основном Молоко рассказывала про то, что среди жрецов довольно мало магов, и её в скором времени могут отправить на войну, поэтому она хочет потренироваться в магии, чтобы не быть очень уж бесполезной, но из-за того, что магия не очень хорошо изучена многим просто не разрешают ей пользоваться и поэтому ей пришлось искать обходные пути.

— Я обязательно ещё приду, — сказала Молоко напоследок и скрылась в одном из множества переулков города.

***

Чёрный Чай не запомнила, в какой день они познакомились, но с тех пор Молоко почти каждый день приходила на тренировочные поля ближе к вечеру и выискивала у Чая даже самые маленькие царапины, чтобы попрактиковаться. С каждым разом она всё меньше портачила в заклинаниях, а периодически даже пробовала новые. Чай же впервые стала общаться с кем-то так долго и впервые к ней в голову стали закрадываться мыли о том, чтобы подольше отдохнуть под деревом и послушать истории Молока об обучении или травах. Иногда Молоко плела венки и по долгу рассказывала ей о значении каждого цветка в магии и его целебных и не очень целебных свойствах.

Часто Молоко дожидалась окончания тренировок, и они вместе ходили по городу. Так прошло несколько месяцев, и к их окончанию Чай впервые могла сказать, что у неё появился друг.

Это был поздний вечер. Сегодня они не пошли в город и остались у реки рядом с тем тренировочными полями. Молоко наколдовала небольшой огонёк, похожий на крупного светлячка, который летал вокруг них.

— Я тут кое-что приготовила. Не хочешь перекусить? — Молоко вытащила, припрятанную до этого магией, небольшую корзинку, от которой исходил сильный запах свежей выпечки.

Она просидели несколько часов, пока в корзинке не остались одни только крошки, а огонёк в воздухе не потух — зажигать новый было уже как-то лень.

— Я до этого не очень интересовалась, но откуда у тебя магия? — Чай, лежащая на траве, глянула в сторону Молока. Она думала спросить ещё давно, но ей всё казалось, что это слишком личный вопрос, а сейчас вроде как они вместе уже давно и атмосфера располагает к подобным вопросам.

— Ну, ты, наверное, удивишься, но понятия не имею. Я просто родилась такой. У меня в семье нет никого, кто хоть как-то был бы связан с магией. Всё даже наоборот. — Молоко ненадолго замолчала, будто раздумывая стоит ли продолжать или нет. — Меня отдали в храм именно из-за этого. Ты может слышала, лет двадцать назад в народе гуляла идея, что все, кто умеют колдовать, имеют кровную связь с демонами. Детей с таким даром тогда часто в лучшем случае выгоняли из дому или отдавали в храмы, а в худшем — просто убивали. Мне повезло — меня отдали в храм при моей деревне, а там, когда узнали про мои способности, отправили в столицу.

— Прости, это, наверное, не очень приятно вспоминать. — Чай приподнялась на локтях и одной рукой несколько раз погладила Молоко по спине. — В отместку можешь спросить у меня что угодно.

— Ну, вообще, я была маленькой, поэтому особо ничего не помню. Возможно, если бы мне не рассказали, я бы даже не вспомнила этого, — голос её был какой-то отстранённый, будто она размышляла о чём-то, но несколько секунд спустя она легонько шлёпнула себя по щекам, и её привычная интонация вернулась. — Ну что ж, раз ты сама предложила. Что бы спросить? Так, расскажи-ка мне про своих родителей.

— Могла бы придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее. — Чай села, подогнув под себя ноги и, выдохнув, начала тараторить, чтобы закончить как можно быстрее. — Родилась в семье рыцарей. С детства готовилась к попаданию в армию. Отец сейчас на границе, мать в столице, но я давно её не видела. В целом, обычный ребёнок высокопоставленного дяденьки-тактика-рыцаря, ничего необычного.

— Эй, я надеялась на рассказ, а не на скороговорку. — Молоко улыбнулась и удивлённо глянула за спину. Но стоило Чёрному Чаю оглянуться, как Молоко, воспользовавшись моментом, повалила её на траву и начала щекотать. — Вот видишь, я тоже кое-что смыслю в тактике.

Молоко ещё никогда не слышала, чтобы Чай так долго и громко смеялась. Уставшие после многочисленных перекатов по траве, они свалились без сил. Молоку казалось, что её сердце сейчас выскочит из груди, то ли от усталости, то ли от счастья. Шевелиться совершенно не хотелось. Молоко прилегла на Чай, надеясь, что ей не будет не слишком тяжело, и прикрыла глаза.

— Люблю тебя, — сквозь сон промямлила Молоко, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон.

— И я тебя, — спустя несколько секунд ответила Чай, накрывая Молоко своим плащом.

***

Была середина лета. Чай продолжала тренироваться весь день и иногда даже стала задерживаться дольше обычного, ведь скоро её должны были отправить на границу. Это был один из многих вечеров, когда они вместе прогуливались по торговым кварталам города, и Молоко в этот раз отчего-то молчала большую часть времени.

— Что-то случилось? — Чай посмотрела на девушку, идущую впереди и заметила, как вздрогнули плечи той, после её вопроса.

— Ах да, прости, мне стоило сказать раньше, но я боялась чего-то. — Молоко сделала глубокий вдох и протяжно выдохнула. — Завтра я уезжаю на границу и, вероятно, вернусь не очень скоро, если вообще вернусь…

Так вот в чём дело. А Чай уж было подумала, что Молоку просто надоели эти встречи, и она просто не знает, как сказать. Чёрный Чай в два шага догнала жрицу и прижала к себе. Теперь мысли о том, что будет, когда она сама присоединится к армии волновала не столь сильно, ведь они будут вместе, пусть им и придётся расстаться на некоторое время.

— Глупая, ты вернёшься. Ты же такой замечательный маг. А я скоро приеду к тебе, и ты будешь подлатывать меня после сражений, — шептала она ей на ухо, гладя по распущенным белым волосам. Чай просто не хотела верить в то, что её слова могут быть неправдой.

— Обещаешь? — Молоко в ответ обняла Чай.

— Обещаю. — Чёрный Чай немного отстранилась и чмокнула подругу в лоб. — А сейчас купим чего-нибудь вкусненького, чтобы ты не грустила.

Молоко улыбнулась, и они продолжили прогулку. Спустя несколько купленных в лавках сладостей настроение Молока заметно улучшилось. В конце они набрели на торговца антиквариатом, который на всю улицу рассказывал о своём талисмане на удачу, который в итоге оказался старым кольцом на серебряной цепочке. Чаю хотелось подбодрить Молоко, и поэтому она решила потратить почти последние деньги на эту безделушку, ведь будет неплохо, если у Молока будет какая-то вещь, напоминающая ей о Чёрном Чае.

— Тебе очень идёт, — сказала Чай, когда они уже расставались, — И… береги себя.

Они обнялись в последний раз. Чёрный Чай не хотела отпускать свою жрицу, но понимала, что просто не может помешать ей. Она утешала себя мыслью, что скоро она тоже отправится на границу, и они смогут увидеться.

"Всё будет хорошо", — тихо шептала в пустоту ночных улиц Чёрный Чай, когда Молоко скрылась за поворотом. Как бы не хотелось догнать её, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать… как бы этого не хотелось, у них есть свои обязанности, от которых они не могут отказаться.

Всё будет хорошо…

***

Шли дни. Жаркое лето сменилось очередной дождливой осенью. От Молока не приходило никаких вестей, в отличие от новостей с границы, которые сыпались, как сыпались капли с пожелтевших листьев деревьев после сильного ливня. И трудно было назвать почти каждую новость хоть немного хорошей. На границу, которая с каждым днём приближалась к их столице, отправляли всё больше плохо тренированных солдат, оставляя при этом тех, кто хоть что-то умел поближе к королевской семье.

Все уже понимали, что битвы за столицу не избежать. Самые богатые и самые умные собрались в городе в надежде, что всё же армия сможет сдержать демонов до тех пор, пока не придёт поддержка от другого государства. Но дни всё ещё шли, а помощи так и не было. Армия демонов подошла к стенам города.

Всё случилось за один день. Все месяцы подготовки, все укрепления, весь город сложился, как бумажный, за несколько часов. Кто-то плакал, откуда-то были слышны крики о том, что королевская семья предпочла сама отправиться на тот свет, кто-то ещё на что-то надеялся.

Чаю было уже всё равно: не было сил ни драться, ни во что-то верить, а от количества ран по всему телу не спасла бы даже магия Молока. От этого было вдвойне грустно: от Молока не было никаких вестей с тех пор, как они расстались. Мысль, что нужно было её тогда остановить, всё больше маячила в голове. Но что было бы тогда? Они всего лишь были бы здесь вместе, и Чай бы возможно видела, как гибнет её любимая. А так есть хоть небольшая надежда, что тогда ей удалось выжить и сейчас она жива и в безопасности. Но Чаю всё ещё хотелось бы увидеть её хотя бы один раз. Но живой ей отсюда не уйти — это точно.

Прислонившись к дереву, так похожему на их дерево, Чёрный Чай подняла дрожащую руку от боли руку, сжимая один из пистолетов.

— Прости, я нарушала обещание. — С щеки скатилась слеза, Чёрный Чай улыбнулась прежде чем нажать на спусковой крючок.

***

Она ничего не поманила, всё было каким-то тёмным, неважным, ненужным. Всё было холодным. Без неё всё точно было совершенно холодным. Если после смерти что-то есть, смогут ли они ещё увидеться?

Что-то тёплое коснулось рук Чая, послышался знакомый тихий шёпот. Тепло быстро распространилось по всем телу, забирая всю боль и переживания. Стало так спокойно. Как тогда, когда Молоко случайно усыпила её заклинанием. Как тогда, когда они катались по траве и совершенно не думали о том, что будет завтра. Как тогда, когда Чай валилась уставшая на постель с глупой улыбкой и надеждой, что завтра они снова встретятся.

Тело Чёрного Чая обволакивал слабый белый свет. Рядом, склонившись, сидела девушка в чёрных одеждах, на фоне распущенных белых волос были видны рога, а за спиной раскинулись два тёмных крыла. Холодный ветер нещадно бил по щекам и покрасневшей коже вокруг глаз. Но девушка не обращала внимание на скатывающиеся по её щекам слёзы, и гладила уже успевшую остыть руку Чёрного Чая.

— Всё хорошо, спи — я рядом, — Молоко мягко улыбнулась, сжав кольцо на цепочке, висящее у неё на шее, — теперь мы всегда будем вместе.

Молоко наклонилась и, аккуратно убрав тёмные волосы, поцеловала человека, которого любила всем сердцем и с которым была согласна провести вечность.

Чёрный Чай открыла глаза.


End file.
